WitchCraft
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: "Los Mounstruos no nacen, Se Hacen" Los Humanos son aquellos seres que disfrutan lastimandose unos a otros , esta es la historia como esa oscuridad, era ira y todo ese dolor se dirigio a la reencarnacion de un demonio , uno que haria temblar toda la humanidad y seria el que profesara la verdadera oscuridad...(NaruDark)(NaruHarem) (M por Gore, Escenas Eroticas, Palabras , Etc.)
1. Prologo

-Es algo muy extraño a decir verdad, En todo ese mundo compuesto por miles , mas bien millones de humanos , no importa como se le vea….los humanos cada uno de ellos hasta el ultimo de ellos , hasta el primero de ellos siempre será diferente…entonces porque la humanidad ha tratado de cazar a los que son parecidos pero a la vez son diferentes a si mismos? Solo por Miedo a la diferencia , Por miedo a lo desconocido , siempre ha sido una cosa que nunca se puede saber cual es la razón , parece que la humanidad nació con algo que lo denomina "Miedo a lo desconocido" miedo a aquellas fuerzas que no pueden comprender , miedo a aquellos seres que no saben como definir , miedo , miedo miedo…pero ese miedo…solo lleva a la discriminación , y eso lleva a seleccionar la culpa…..señalan a aquellos que son desconocidos como culpables , solo por actos que a pesar de que dieron una pasado de su raza….no lo que define ahora….solo aquellos que poseen poder , son los únicos que pueden cambiar las reglas….-

-Esta misma noche…..Una pequeña parte de la Humanidad…..hizo el símbolo máximo de la discriminación y el odio hacia lo desconocido, el 10 de Octubre del año XXX (No hay fecha exacta, si alguien sabe díganmelo), en una gran hoguera, solamente un pequeño cuerpo gritaba de agonia y por un momento esa noche…..el ultimo y mas fuerte de los gritos que dio , antes de caer inconsciente….fue….Un Rugido salido desde el mas profundos de los Infiernos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Los Monstruos No Nacen…..Se hacen"**_

_**Witchcraft**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se puede decir que ese día anterior al decimo día de Octubre , podía comenzar como cualquier día en la aldea de Konohagakure , en especial en el departamento de un niño de apenas seis años de edad , a pesar de eso se ha librado con los problemas que uno debería lidiar a la edad de 16 en adelante , no solamente vivía solo , si no casi no era una opción ir a un Orfanato cuando lo echaron a los 2 años , si algo lamentable debería decir , pero podría decir que en su pequeña vida , era uno de los mejores sucesos que podían haberle ocurrido , ese Orfanato fue el peor castigo que a un niño inclusive a un joven podría dársele , y su Abuelo , como él lo llamaba al Sandaime-

-Ahora tenía un apartamento como cortesía de regalo del Sandaime , se sentía feliz al poder vivir en un lugar , aunque no era del todo lujoso , tenía un parde muebles , una cocina no totalmente equipada , pero era mejor algo que nada , y un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor para un niño como él , era algo bastante bueno por su tamaño-

-El niño que habitaba en ese lugar , se podía verse , era un niño joven de 6 años , con cabellos rubios como el oro con ligeros tonos oscuros haciendo casi parecido al color naranjo , sus rostro tenía un ligero tono oscuro , pero era moreno , sus mejillas resaltaban en cada unas oscuras marcas casi pareciéndose a los bigotes de algún felino, sus ojos azules de color zafiro estaban ligeramente rasgados , como los de un felino , al igual que sus marcas bigotes, su contextura era un poco mas pequeña que los niños de su edad , por su mala alimentación hasta los 4 años , que fue atendido por un negocio anteriormente inicio en Konoha, ahora esta surcando el mundo-

-La historia de Naruto con ellos fue , un día a sus 4 años muy Hambriento estaba buscando algo entre la basura de un pequeño restaurant , cuando una joven castaña lo miro curiosa , creyendo que era un animal pero cuando vio que era un niño , ella rápidamente lo tomo y lo trajo hacia su padre, no se dio cuenta en qué momento paso de la calle al interior de la casa de ese parde persona, era la primera vez que un ser vivo , además del Sandaime le era amable , era algo que lo confundía completamente-

-Teuchi Ichiraku , Hoy era un cocinero de un restaurant Ramen , pero antes era un Shinobi entrenado y profesional en la época del Sandaime , el niño rubio no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado por las historias de batallas y romances que tuvo a lo largo del mundo en su carrera ninja , solo avergonzando mas a su hija, pero él según se retiro en temprana edad , solamente para seguir la cocina , prefirió ser un Viejo cocinero alegrándole el día a sus clientes cada día , siendo molestado múltiples veces , riendo de gozo cada día , que seguir en el campo de batalla, el niño no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado por las historias del viejo , y cuando probo su Ramen, fue el día en que lloro por primera vez al probar algo realmente cálido y delicioso , nunca había sido bendecido con probar esa clase de cosas-

-Áyame Ichiraku , que a pesar de ser una risueña chica , ella decidió seguir la carrera como cocinera que como Kunoichi , simplemente le apasionaba mas entregar sonrisas que pelear , como decía su padre, esa parte ellos eran parecidos , tanto como Áyame se volvió tan apegada al niño que se volvió como una hermana menor , una dulce y cálida pero que regañaba a su hermanito cuando hacia todo tipo de travesuras , ella sin duda fue una de las cosas que le dio realmente alegría y felicidad a Naruto en ese pequeño tiempo-

-Hace un parde meses, Teuchi había pedido hace unos años , un permiso para crear negocios fuera de la Aldea , era su sueño que su restaurant fuera reconocido en todo el mundo haciendo que el Rubio estuviera de acuerdo , ya que según el niño creía que ese era el mejor Ramen del mundo , pero cuando se dio cuenta que ambas personas de las 3 únicas personas que en verdad le dieron felicidad, aunque fuera por escasos minutos , cuando ellos estuvieron a punto de irse , el propio Teuchi y Áyame le dieron varios Ramen Instantáneo , ellos querían llevarse al rubio que se había vuelta un pequeño miembro de la familia , pero por orden del Sandaime a pesar de notar mucho pesar en él, el tenía que quedarse en la aldea sin importar que-

-Si esos dos viajeros que ya fueron en su búsqueda para ser reconocidos , y el Sandaime eran tres personas que le daban felicidad al joven rubio-

-El niño por un lado estaba deprimido aun por la partida de los Ichiraku , pero esperaba feliz que ellos no encontraran contratiempos , ni siquiera un problema , aunque si se tratara de bandidos , Teuchi era muy fuerte, incluso ahora, según como le dijo Áyame-

-Volviendo al Presente , aquel niño rubio había sido llamado por el Sandaime de la Aldea de la hoja, El Hokage , Sarutobi Hiruzen , el Actual Líder del Clan Sarutobi, a pesar de que la vejez ahora se muestra muy claramente en su rostro , el sigue siendo tan vital y fuerte como en sus años buenos-

-Vengo a ver al Oji-san –decía el rubio , no era muy respetuoso con los honoríficos , era porque él en verdad lo veía como su abuelo , lo cual causo un poco de disgusto de la secretaria actual del Hiruzen-

-Dirígete con mas respeto hacia él, Niño…Es el Hokage-sama….-Decía la mujer mientras el solo inflo las mejillas , La mujer no era que tuviera odio hacia el niño como todos los demás…solo…que no le agradan los niños, por diversos motivos que eran un poco comprensibles- Esta esperándote , Entra rápido….-Fue lo que dijo antes de volver dirigir su atención hacia algunos papeles –

-El niño rápidamente entro dentro de la habitación , donde estaba el Sandaime leyendo varios papeles importantes , noto la presencia del joven , haciendo a un lado sus papeles con una sonrisa fraternal hacia el niño , el gran Sandaime veía a ese niño , un poco revoltoso, enojón , temperamental y busca problemas como su problemático Nieto-

-Ah Naruto….que bueno es verte hoy….ven , hay algo importante que debo decirte –decía Hiruzen con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba un objeto de uno de sus gabinetes , mientras el niño miro confundido al hombre , antes de que este le lanzara rápidamente algo lo cual el por reacción atrapo el objeto cubriéndose y cuando lo nota son unos Gafas Protectoras , que solamente usaban aquellos que iban a empezar a cursar la academia eso quería decir- Tu petición es aceptada, desde este año vas a comenzar a ir en la academia…

-El sueño de aquel niño , Naruto era un día volverse un Shinobi importante ser reconocido por todos , y por ultimo y no menos importante, ser el próximo Hokage , era un niño muy grande para un huérfano , pero él iba a seguirlo a toda costa-

-Oji-san! Esto esto! –decía emocionado poniéndose las gafas protectoras en su frente emocionado- No sé qué decir

-Tu mismo me has pedido muy impaciente eso, no veo problema en que vayas a la academia, tienes un gran futuro por delante ,mañana te inscribiré en la academia para que comiences tan pronto como sea posible, me gustaría ir contigo a celebrar pero aun estoy en mi trabajo , y por esta vez no podremos ir a comer juntos –decía Hiruzen lo cual le quito un poco el ánimo al rubio pero aun así feliz negó con la cabeza restándole importante-

-Esto es uno de los mejores regalos que he tenido en mi vida! Es un paso mas para que reconozcan al gran Naruto Uzumaki! –decía animado mientras salía corriendo muy animado dejando un poco sorprendido por la actitud y el ego levantando por Naruto , pero le alegraba que a pesar de todo , el siguiera siendo el mismo niño que su sucesor actualmente muerto , Minato esperaba, solo….que lamentaba no poder darle una mejor vida , que la que tiene , al ser un Jinchurinki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando Naruto estaba emocionado no podía evitar querer celebrar y nada era mejor que Ramen Ichiraku a pesar de que se instantáneo , para celebrar , pronto el iba a llegar a la academia e iba a demostrar quién era , pronto iría a misiones como un verdadero Shinobi , las historias de Teuchi dijo eran realmente fantásticas , imaginar viviendo esa clase de misiones hacia que la adrenalina fluyera por todo su cuerpo , y la emoción aumentara tanto que no se dio cuenta que había chocado contra alguien-

-Oye….ve por donde miras…-decía el hombre miro quien lo choco-

-Lo siento…-decía Naruto levantándose poco a poco habiéndose caído en el choque hacia atrás , mientras el hombre lo miro fríamente-

-Si es el demonio...una escoria debería decir mil veces perdón –decía el hombre mirando fríamente al niño , sorprendiéndolo al rubio-

-Pero si ya dije disculpas….-Pero fue callado por una patada , parecía que nadie alrededor no le importo en lo mas mínimo , esa actitud-

-Deberías empezar a mas….si me atacaste de esa manera entonces deberías pedir mil veces disculpas , antes de que llame a los Shinobis para arrestarte –decía poco a poco enfurecido , mientras el aun mas confundido y triste niño dijo-

-Pero si solo choque contra usted….no lo vi en el camino…-decía Naruto sobándose de la patada que le dio-

-El hombre claramente no miraba al niño en el suelo , si no al demonio que hizo que perdiera a su hijo , que hizo que todo lo que le importaba desapareciera como si fuera polvo, y su odio seguía aun mas , cuando mañana iba a ser justamente el aniversario de la muerte de él y la de muchos otros , solo haciendo que el hombre quisiera darle un golpe , Naruto se cubrió rápidamente pero cuando noto que el golpe nunca llego , pudo mirar que el puño del hombre fue detenido-

-No estás exagerando un poco por solo un choque , después de todo….he visto a varios niños chocando de esa manera , y nadie ha respondido como tu –decía una voz calmada pero muy falta de emoción que daba un aire misterioso y a la vez tétrico , el dueño de la voz , parecía un hombre pálido , no tanto para no notarse un toque moreno , su cabello negro era tan largo y liso que caía lentamente por su espalda y un poco por los lados de su rostro cubriéndolo un poco su rostro , pero se podía ver claramente , sus ojos son de color violáceo aunque casi no se notaban dando imaginación que son negros , la mitad menor de su rostro que era su boca y nariz estaba cubierto con una máscara plateada , su contextura era delgada y delicada , aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubriendo por su vestimenta negra , vestía una gabardina negra encima de su ropa con detalles rojizos puntiagudos , dando un aspecto temible , también esos detalles estaban justo al final de su gabardina negra , tenía una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra deteniendo el brazo del hombre- Puedes relajarte un poco no?

-Que te importa lo que haga o patee a ese demonio? –decía hombre , que solamente al voltear a mirar a los ojos del hombre que lo detuvo no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado , como si repentinamente él fuera un gigante deteniéndolo , mientras él era un insecto que él estaba a punto de aplastar . el hombre solamente se retiro lentamente alejándose casi corriendo cuando el hombre de negro lo soltó , el pelinegro solamente miro como el hombre cobarde se perdía de vista antes de que él se perdiera de vista , y se agacho a la altura del niño rubio-

-Estas bien? –Pregunto con su voz inexpresiva y enigmática a lo cual el rubio solamente asintió lentamente antes de ponerse de pie con ayuda del hombre- Supongo que pasaste un mal rato…supongo que tus padres no son de los mejores ya que dejan que gente como esa te golpee –decía el pelinegro a lo cual el rubio solamente agacho la cabeza diciendo-

-Soy Huérfano –Miro un momento al rubio , en verdad sentía un poco de lastima por ese niño , el apenas siendo un niño , sin padres enfrentándose solo a la vida , debe ser algo muy duro para él, cree hizo una mala selección de palabras-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El hombre de negro solamente fue a casa del rubio , al parecer el niño era comúnmente golpeado , por el por un momento no pudo evitar sentir ese ambiente , familiar , esa clase de odio hacia la persona , no un odio puro como hacia el de una persona , si no odio tan intenso hacia un ser diferente , después de todo el era algo parecido a lo diferente , pero las miradas no se dirigían esta vez hacia él , si no hacia ese pequeño niño , no pudo evitarse preguntar , que había hecho ese niño para recibir tal desprecio-

-Cuando llegaron justo al frente de los apartamento , el niño rubio miro al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Gracias por ayudarme –decía el inocente niño rubio mientras iba rápidamente adentro de su casa , parecía que iba a quedarse ahí hasta que el salió rápidamente con un Ramen instantáneo sin hacer ofreciéndoselo al extrañado pelinegro- No tengo muchas cosas pero considere esto como un agradecimiento…

-Tan pocos son los que eran amable con el niño? Era lo que se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras miraba curioso al rubio , normalmente uno ayuda , no es como si hubiera buscado un premio , pero se veía que el niño iba a insistir , así que el pelinegro algo extrañado solamente tomo el bote de Ramen , y miro curioso al rubio-

-Pareces alguien fuerte , digo no parecía que ese malvado podía moverse cuando le sujetaste del brazo , y lo asustaste solo con la mirada , debes ser un ninja bastante cool y fuerte –decía Naruto con ojos brillosos y inocentes , el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir que su ego se elevaba , aunque fuera un niño que lo estuviera alagando- Pero no lo he visto antes por aquí , y parece ser alguien que resalta fácilmente….como se llama?

-Mi nombre…? –Pregunto enigmáticamente el pelinegro antes de responder- Karasu….Me llaman Karasu…

-Cuervo? –Pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal Naruto , mientras Karasu solamente dio un suspiro , siempre era el mismo chiste con su nombre , cada persona cree que su nombre es "Cuervo" como se lee su nombre-

-Karasu….Solamente Karasu así como se oye…..-decía el hombre mirando curioso al rubio , esa palabra era la correcta , era muy curioso ese chico de cierta manera , normalmente un huérfano debería estar en una casa hogar para esa clase de cosas , que estuviera viviendo solo como una especie de Paria lo hacía mucho mas curioso- De todas formas…no es importante….solamente estaba de paso….y vi eso, me parece una tontería tratar de matar a un niño que no puede defenderse…De todas formas gracias por el Ramen….será una buena cena…

-De nada, después de todo usted me salvo Karasu-san! –decía alegremente el rubio , mientras el pelinegro cuando miro a la espalda del rubio que se iba a su apartamento una imagen , parecía una ilusión o una sombra de lo que parecía un zorro gigantesco apareció repentinamente antes de desaparecer haciendo que el pelinegro estuviera con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendido-

-Acaso el…..es imposible…si fuera así…ya lo habría detectado…..debemos seguir buscando….el hijo de nuestro maestro –decía el hombre volviendo a retomar su camino , mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de las aldea su oído podía oír claramente las conversaciones de los demás aldeanos-

-Has oído que el demonio va a entrar en la academia pronto? –decía uno de los Aldeanos , eso capto la atención del pelinegro , tal vez ese "Demonio" era lo que estaba buscando en ese momento-

-Sin duda el Hokage fue manipulado por el demonio , no puedo creer que él no se dé cuenta que ese demonio aun sigue vivo , y mas bien débil , y aun así no lo ejecuten –decía uno de los Aldeanos , acaso su objetivo estaba débil en ese preciso momento, tal vez aquella "ser" que ha estado buscando desde hace bastante tiempo estuviera mas cerca de lo que creía-

-Tranquilos Tranquilos….no hay de qué preocuparse…-decía un hombre acercándose parecía con su uniforme una de las fuerzas ninja que estaban al mando en ese momento con una sonrisa relajada , su cabello canoso con ojos azules , era uno de los Chunin encargado de la Academia, Mizuki- Tal como se oye…el Hokage le permitió entrar en la academia….pero eso también significa que le permitió ser Shinobi , así que no creen que deberíamos hacerle un pequeño examen de lo que trata ser Shinobi…..en especial…lo que pasa cuando fracasas…

-Sus palabras hizo que toda la tensión y el odio se volvieran sonrisas macabras y llenas de maldad , lo cual no paso de percibida por el pelinegro , pero para su ligera sorpresa el canoso lo había detectado , por un momento se quedaron quietos como estatuas , como si fuera animales analizando como atacarse el uno al otro , pero Mizuki , no pudo evitar sorprenderse un momento cuando trato de analizarlo , alrededor suyo , parecía un aura oscura y pesada como si se tratara de alguien mas allá de lo que podría entender , pero su sorpresa desapareció cuando el hombre pelinegro había desaparecido de su vista entre la multitud-

-Mizuki-san pasa algo? –decía uno de los Aldeanos-

-Nada…..no es nada…recuerden debe ser a la medianoche…en el inicio del aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi….-decía Mizuki , sin notarlo en uno de los techos estaba escuchando atento el hombre pelinegro-

-"Así que si han hablado de el….así que el Joven amo aun no ha despertado por eso no puedo percibirlo…..pero….hoy es un día perfecto para su despertar…aunque…" –Caminando en el techo agitando levemente una de sus manos un cuervo tan negro como los cabellos de Karasu aterrizo en su mano mientras él le hablaba- Avisa que encontré el sitio donde esta el hijo de nuestro Maestro….hoy en la media noche….el volverá con nosotros…. –Tan rápido como digo eso con su enigmática voz , el cuervo salió volando hacia el cielo fuera de los muros de esa aldea- Hoy será un día…para celebrar…-decía Karasu tranquilamente cuando un montón de cuervos se reunieron alrededor suyo , antes de que el desapareciera mientras los cuervos volaron en todos lados , a diferencia de lo habitual, parecía dar una nueva señal de oscuridad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto después de todo lo sucesos de hoy , se había recostado un rato solamente para descansar que termino volviéndose una involuntaria Siesta, estaba dormido tan profundamente que ni el mayor ruido podía molestarlo , pero en su mente parecía pasar algo , algo muy extraño , eran sueños extraños , no eran como sus pesadillas recurrentes , si no esta vez era mucho mas extraño-

-Esta vez eran visiones rápidas , se podían ver múltiples personas , algunas vistiendo ropas oscuras, o vestidos , con extraños aspectos y otros que parecían personas normales , varias de ellas huyendo de los Shinobis , casi como si estuvieran siendo cazados como animales , siendo quemadas horriblemente , luego paso a un grupo donde se encontraba dentro de una cueva frente a una gran figura que parecía moverse lentamente para que la cueva no se derrumbara , esa figura gigantesca tenía un ojo grande y plateado gigantesco , era parecido a los Uchiha , según había leído y visto un dibujo del Sharigan en un libro , pero en vez de tener tres aspas parecía tener 9 aspas, antes de que un fuerte rugido de esa bestia hiciera que casi le diera el susto de su vida cayendo rápidamente de la cama respirando agitado-

-Que era ese sueño….eso era muy diferente a sus pesadillas, era demasiado diferente , sus manos aun temblaban ante el rugido y la apariencia de esa criatura que le dio el susto de su vida , pero nunca había visto algo así ni siquiera un libro semejante como es que ese horror pudo aparecer en su mente , lentamente aun temblando , se ponía de pie respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse-

-Cuando vio la hora , eran las 9:15 de la noche , lo que parecía una siesta había vuelto un sueño bastante profundo entonces solamente una queja paso por su cabeza-

-"No he comido en todo el día!" –Pensaba el rubio , un niño su mente simple , pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos y su angustia por unos golpes a su puerta lo cual lo sorprendió , comúnmente el Sandaime solo lo visita cuando podía en la tarde , y no había venido hoy por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba-

-Cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido , por un hombre vestido de Chunin con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro-

-Hola , Tu debes ser Naruto , Mi Nombre es Mizuki , seré uno de tus profesores en la Academia , Hokage-sama me ha dicho que tu pronto te vas a escribir…y déjame ser el primero en decirte felicidades por entrar –decía amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro , mientras Naruto solamente sonrió asintiendo-

-Si me esforzare mucho Dattebayo! –decía Naruto emocionado lo cual el canoso le revolvió un poco el cabello de la cabeza-

-Eso lo veremos….pero tu tienes una prueba especial…..como los demás son de clanes o familias , nos dan un informe con su rendimiento , pero en tu caso al ser especial , queremos hacerte una prueba en donde podamos ver tus capacidades físicas…..es algo natural tranquilo –decía Mizuki amablemente , entregando una pequeño mapa , donde indicaba una dirección- Es este lugar en donde será tu prueba…..por favor no llegues tarde , será justo a la media noche –decía Mizuki sonriente antes de irse caminando de ahí-

-Naruto un poco confundido por la de repente prueba , no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado , rápidamente una imagen mental llego , que el superaba la prueba con facilidad , y por eso lo premiaban , sin duda aunque fuera un corto reconocimiento , era algo , era lo que podía pensar Naruto antes de empezar a arreglarse, Lo que no sabía es que esa noche muchas cosas iban a cambiar, tanto en el cómo veía en su mundo y su persona-

-Rápidamente llegaron las 11 de la noche , yendo Naruto con la dirección que le dio Mizuki-sensei , cuando iba por la calle pudo notar que repentinamente todos los negocios estaban abiertos , parecía que todos estaban muy animados esa noche , cuando fue a un negocio abierto , para preguntar una dirección esperando un grito o una queja el hombre amablemente le dijo-

-Ah el Campo de Entrenamiento….esta por esa dirección , espero que pases buenas noches –decía el hombre confundiendo mas al rubio , en vez de ser miradas frías la que sentía esa noche parecían risas o miradas alegres , lo cual parecía que la noticia de que el pronto será genin podría formar un poco mas de respeto , cuando él fue a la dirección dicha , en ese momento un pelinegro sentando en un techo mirando curiosamente a la gente , buscando alguien con la mirada , noto al rubio-

-"Que hará tan tarde….no le han dicho que es peligroso que un niño vaya por ahí en la noche" –Pensaba el pelinegro con un Ramen caliente en mano empezando a comerlo- "Aunque debo admitir que tiene buen gusto en la comida" –Seguía comiendo mientras miraba curioso como todos los Aldeanos se habían metido en sus casas luego salir con una herramienta , ya sean cuchillos , varas , escobas , troncos de maderas , palas , picos , toda clase de objetos que pudieran ser usados para golpear , cortar y dañar , mientras iban caminando a un ritmo lento hacia la dirección donde fue el-

-El pelinegro terminaba el Ramen mientras miraba que todos los Aldeanos de esa calle y de algunas otras fueron a esa dirección , el simplemente dio unos pasos por el techo yendo a esa misma dirección , tal vez todos iban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba a quien buscaba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto había llegado con suerte al campo de entrenamiento aunque parecía mas un terreno alejado de los edificios de Konoha , una Pradera donde no tenía ningún sitio por donde esconderse , quería sorprender a Mizuki , que él podía ocultarse bien entre el ambiente , pero apenas llego , apenas fue descubierto por Mizuki

-Vaya llegaste un poco temprano –decía Mizuki con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras Naruto un poco arreglado no pudo evitar preguntar todo energético-

-Y De que constara la prueba? Mizuki-sensei –decía Naruto antes de que poco a poco viera como el sonido de varios pasos se oían por todo el campo , Naruto volteo como muchos aldeanos y algunos Shinobis como Chunin y Jounin estaban ahí sonrientes , pero en vez de ser una sonrisa amable , era una sonrisa malvada con una mirada llena de frialdad, odio y maldad- M-Mizuki-sensei….porque están muchas personas aquí? –Pero Naruto recibió una patada que lo tiro en el suelo , rápidamente se recupero pero aun seguía sin aliento mientras Mizuki paso de su sonrisa amable a una sínica-

-Veras Naruto…..todos aquí estamos aquí para tu prueba….si puedes darme un solo golpe…puedes pasar…así que adelante –decía Mizuki sonriente mientras iba contra el dándole otra patada sin piedad , Naruto apenas podía reaccionar-

-Mizuki seguía golpeándolo brutalmente sin darle ni un respiro al niño , mientras los demás del pueblo solamente o se burlaban de Naruto o animaban a Mizuki para seguir golpeándolo , el canoso siguió golpeándolo hasta tirarlo en el suelo dejándolo sin aliento , pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse empezó a darles unas brutales patadas en el estomago haciendo que Naruto escupiera todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones-

-En verdad crees que dejaremos que un demonio como tu, este ahí , como si fuera uno de nosotros….ni muertos! Ahora vamos a demostrar que trato debe merecer un demonio –decía jalándolo bruscamente hasta atarlo en un tronco que estaba clavado en el suelo- Todo suyo mis queridos amigos…es hora de castigar al demonio por este aniversario!

-A pesar de todo el dolor , de los golpes próximos , ya Naruto no escuchaba nada , todo fue nada mas que una mentira , se burlaron de el de nuevo , como si fuera un idiota , volvían a golpearlo a cortarlo en múltiples zonas , siempre se ha preguntado porque él no podía morir a pesar de los múltiples cortes , cuando era cortado y golpeado por varas hasta que estas se doblaban y rompían , todos estaban ahí para golpear , lastimar , fracturar y humillar al niño rubio , y nadie lo iba a defender de todo ese castigo-

-El lloraba , gemía , gritaba , quejaba , siempre era hacia oídos sordos mas bien parecían que eso hacía que ellos fueran mas fuertes en sus golpes , y mas duro esa clase de castigos , el nunca entendió el porqué….el porqué siempre lo llamaban demonio….será porque él se recuperaba mas rápido que las personas normales, será por eso….no había hecho absolutamente nada…era castigado por existir, no tenía nada de lógica-

-Ellos aclamaban "Muerte al demonio" "Mereces esto maldito niño demonio" "Muérete ya!" "Muere" "Muere" "Muere demonio" fue cada palabra llena de odio , sin duda estaba viviendo el verdadero infierno en ese momento-

-Cuando todos los aldeanos terminaron de golpearlo , estaba atado , sangrando en todas partes de su cuerpo , con la mirada perdida , estaba devastado , estaba adolorido , estaba humillado , pero en sus miradas eso no parecía suficiente , cuando repentinamente el grupo de Jounin sonriente junto con Mizuki iniciaron una serie de sellos de manos , ah…los reconoció….pero no pudo ni parpadear cuando unas grandes bolas de fuego lo impactaron empezando a incinerarlo-

-Los Gritos del Niño empezaron a oírse mientras las risas grotescas y malvadas de esa noche se oían a un nivel menor para que cada persona pudiera ver como el demonio era quemado vivo y como sufría de eso , que había hecho para pasar eso-

-Naruto sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo quemada viva , sus lagrimas se evaporaron , su cuerpo hervía , las quemaduras se hacían mas graves cada vez, que había hecho el….que había hecho el…..porque lo hacen eso….POR QUE….-

-Con todo el aliento que pudo reunir dio un grito mas , pero este fue diferente , fue como si fuera….un rugido , un rugido de un monstruo impactando a todos , que el rugido sonara y resonara por todo el lugar , casi como si llegara a las lejanías del horizonte , eso sorprendió a todos, pero poco a poco el rostro del niño cayo la mirada hacia abajo , el fuego seguía ardiendo en el pobre niño , cuando creyeron que finalmente había muerto , poco a poco todas las personas se retiraron , cuando no había nadie y después de un momento el fuego lentamente se apagaba y las cuerdas caían en cenizas dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo del niño , era mas un muerto que un vivo , pero lamentablemente estaba vivo , sintiendo como cada fibra de su piel que había sido quemada , mientras seguía lamentándose con su débil voz…..exclamo….-

-Por que…..-Fue lo último que dijo el niño antes de cerrar los ojos , a pesar de que parecía muerto , todo su cuerpo parecía regenerarse su piel dañada parecía lentamente restaurarse , mientras poco a poco de las sombras salía un hombre de vestimenta oscura y cabellos negros , agachándose frente al niño aun recuperándose misteriosamente-

-En verdad debí darme cuenta mas a tiempo….pero si no hubiera sido así…no hubiera podido despertar….toda esa energía que le fue guardada , esta ayudando a recuperarse…incluso para un demonio…eso es demasiado y es increíble que continúes aun viviendo y veo que esa no es la única herida que le han provocado….sin duda…el es hijo de nuestro maestro….Joven Amo…-decía Karasu mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio con gentileza y lentamente lo cargaba con suavidad- Sin duda pasara un momento antes de que se recupere con totalidad es mejor llevarlo a donde están los demás…

-Pero rápidamente sintió como unas presencia se iban acercando pero no presto mucha atención , parece que los que había detectado hace un momento antes de llegar ya habían empezado a moverse , pero en un leve movimiento con su mano hacia el frente varios brillos pequeños y verdosos , apareciendo como un pequeño muro mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del bosque-

-Varios de los Anbus que estaban acercándose eran de la Raíz , Danzou Shimura , quería aprovechar en este momento que había oído por simple información de uno de sus súbditos , el Jinchurinki ahora estaba bastante vulnerable…y podría fabricarlo como su arma definitiva, el objetivo de esos Anbus era traer vivo al Uzumaki pero apenas pasaron del bosque al prado , unas minis explosiones empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor como chispas antes de que una gigantesca explosión los carbonizara, ellos ni siquiera supieron que los mato, eso no era chakra….era...otro tipo de poder-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Una semana mas tarde- **

-En una cueva en el país del fuego , que aparentemente parecía cerrada , no era mas que una ilusión dentro de aquella cueva parecía una especie de templo, donde encima de una mesa de piedra , estaba recostado el niño rubio aun dormido tan plácidamente como si todos los sucesos habían sido nada mas que un sueño , una pesadilla , pero poco a poco su mente volvía a conectarse conscientemente con su cuerpo y lentamente sus ojos se abrían muy lentamente aun sintiendo como si las quemaduras aun seguían en su piel , pero no la dolían tanto como cuando estuvo en las llamas vivas , cuando poco a poco abría los ojos noto que estaba en un lugar oscuro , pero sus ojos se adaptaron poco a poco-

-Donde….estoy….? –Murmuro débilmente Naruto hasta que oyó leves pasos acercándose lentamente a donde estaba trato de girar la cabeza , pero no pudo sin sentir un horrible dolor en su piel , aun parecía no se había recuperado-

-No se mueva tanto, inclusive con la explosión de energía que usted libero entre esas llamas , su cuerpo mortal aun sigue tratando de curarse , el proceso aun sigue y los tejidos internos que se carbonizaron es la parte mas difícil por suerte no daño del todo sus órganos internos , o si no hubiéramos tratado con cosas mas graves….-Dijo la enigmática pero reconocible voz para Naruto , era de ese hombre llamado Karasu- Por cierto…..estuvo bien ese Ramen que me dio….Joven Amo….

-Karasu-san….-Murmuro débilmente pero Naruto se sorprendió un poco como lo llamo "Joven Amo?"- Que paso….?

-Después de que usted fue quemado vivo por los pobladores de su aldea , yo lo tuve que llevar hasta las afueras de su aldea en la frontera de este país , aquí es donde la energía aumenta comúnmente y donde puede recuperarse mas rápidamente que en otro sitio….aunque parece que los Shinobis que estuvieron en su hogar no opinaban que usted debía irse de ese pueblo –Explicaba Karasu-

-Chi chi chi….-Murmuraba otra voz cerca de el , parecía chirriante un, podía definir que era de una pequeña –

-Estas seguro que el es Hijo de nuestro Señor . Karasu , parece nada mas que un debilucho kero –decía una voz al igual parecía joven pero esta vez se notaba amarga , como si estuviera decepcionada-

-No Deberías subestimar mi percepción , Eruka-san –decía una voz un poco mas madura , pero a la vez se notaba un toque siniestro, hasta que se oyó un leve sonido chillido de miedo-

-L…Lo siento Kero Medusa-sama! –decía la que fue nombrada como Eruka, decía antes de salir corriendo-

-Jejeje no deberías ser tan ruda con Eruka-san Nya –decía divertida otra voz juvenil- Pero es bastante lindo! Quiero abrazarlo!

-Blair….quédate tranquila….el Joven Amo apenas puede levantarse en ese momento –decía Karasu ayudando poco a poco a Naruto sentarse que pudo mirar poco a poco a las sombras , que pertenecían a varias mujeres-

-Donde…estoy? –Repitió la pregunta mientras todos centraron la mirada hacia el rubio que no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño alrededor de ellos , mientras Karasu aclaro un poco la garganta dejando sentando a Naruto , mientras miro al niño empezó a explicar-

-Hace mucho mucho tiempo….existían muchas personas como nosotros , que no manejaban energías espirituales como son los ninjas de hoy en día , pero si la naturaleza y todo a su alrededor, éramos muy diferentes a los humanos comunes , en un principio fuimos aceptados por esos humanos , nosotros éramos conocidos como "Hechiceros" , éramos personas que nuestra inteligencia no solo era mayor , si no el entendimiento de la energía , que nos volvió con dones mas allá de la compresión de los humanos comunes y corrientes , los humanos celosamente vieron la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos a pesar de que nuestro poder era mayor , ellos eran mas , poco a poco fuimos reducidos , hasta que un ser apareció salvándonos de los celosos y crueles humanos, muchas historias de la humanidad han catalogado como los "Demonios" como seres llenos de maldad , algunos son así pero otros , simplemente eran contaminados por los pecados de la humanidad volviéndose lo que eran , pero ese se mantenía cuerdo tanto como fuera posible , el junto a otros demonios , nos tendieron la mano en un momento de necesidad….-

-El Mas Famoso de todos ,El Juubi era un ser, que podía hacer lo imposible, a pesar de ser un grupo numero el nacimiento de nuevas brujas y hechiceros era algo imposible….pero gracias al Juubi , el había podido liberar aquel limitador que diferenciaba entre un Brujo y un humano común , nos volvió mas poderoso, y estuvimos en deuda con el sirviéndole , fueron tiempos de gloria para nosotros los Hechiceros, pero no todo fue gloria , un hombre llamado "Rikudou Sennin" fue un humano dotado con poderes mas allá de la compresión humana y la nuestra , en vez de ser un hechicero se podría decir que el fue "El Primer Shinobi de la Historia" el había luchado contra nuestro señor original derrotando a así dividiéndonos en varios grupos que no tuvieron mas que huir , tanto humanos como demonios-

-Rikudou Sennin decidió dejar a los Hechiceros y a los demonios , huir , hasta que enseño a la humanidad a usar el "Ninjutsu" , ahí los humanos empezaron a cazarnos poco a poco a nosotros y a nuestros líderes , cuando el Rikudou estuvo a punto de morir….dividió el alma de nuestro señor en otros Nueve Señores, sin embargo ellos entendieron la voluntad de nuestro Dios…..Los Nueve Señores se dividieron por el continente-

-Este fue el hogar del Nuestro Señor , Kyubi No Youkou , la historia continua , hasta los principios de los Uzumaki , Uzumaki Mito , creo un sello parecido al que sello a Juubi , pero lo uso en el Kyubi….sin embargo ese sello hizo algo mas allá de su compresión , Mito Uzumaki adquirió rasgos parecidos a los de Kyubi , nosotros en primera vez que la sentimos tratamos de conéctanos , pero nos vieron con desprecio , y casi nos destruyeron , esperamos hasta la próxima reencarnación de nuestro maestro , los años pasaron y muchos de los Adoradores del Kyubi fueron asesinados por otros hijos de los demás Señores o han desaparecido con el tiempo, hasta que solo quedamos nosotros, somos los mas jóvenes y entrenados esperábamos el próximo hijo de nuestro maestro Kyubi-sama….-

-Y ese eres tu…Naruto Uzumaki…..tu eres el Hijo de Kyubi No Youkou desde que lo adquiriste dentro de ti….pero…cuando nuestro Maestro fue liberado por pocos momentos en el día de su nacimiento….pudimos notar otro poder , otro odioso poder que lo controlaba para la destrucción de su Pueblo-

-Cuando fue sellado en usted, todos los humanos de su pueblo….lo culparon , puede que usted sea el hijo de Kyubi….pero…los desastres y muertes que el causo vivo….no fue usted…fue culpado y castigado injustamente-

-El rubio no podía evitar analizar y estar totalmente en shock por tal historia…el….el…..era…..un demonio….o para ser exacto el hijo de uno , pero quiere decir que todos los momentos de silencio que pregunto , todos los momentos que sufrió , no fue su culpa…solo fue culpado…ni siquiera la bestia que había habitado en su interior , había tenido la culpa, fue otra persona , fue otra persona!-

-Entonces….todos estos años….todos los castigos…todos los golpes, todos los cortes, todos…absolutamente todos! –Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras una gran energía alrededor de el empezó a emerger , esa ira tan oscura y ese odio que estaba sintiendo ,podía hacer temblar sin dudarlo toda la montaña el templo , mientras los hechiceros solamente pudieron cubrirse , aunque Karasu solo fue al frente-

-Joven Amo….cálmese….-decía el pelinegro golpeando con su palma el estomago de Naruto haciendo que esa energía poco a poco se desvaneciera y el volviera a ser normal- Al poder dominar la energía natural, como el Mana , yo pude llegar a mas allá…..sus poderes a pesar de que pueden ser liberados , aun no estamos listos , y su cuerpo no estará lo suficientemente preparado , para aceptar todo ese poder , puede que su cuerpo ahora sea el de un demonio , pero la capacidad que tiene es aun baja para todo el poder de nuestro Maestro….es mejor que se controle…Joven Amo…..-Decía Karasu explicando lo cual Naruto antes de volver a caer inconsciente-

-Nya…ese poder fue abrumador –decía aun de las encapuchadas sorprendida por ese estallido de poder demoniaco-

-Jejeje….fue una gran cantidad de poder…aunque la naturaleza que dio…sin duda…es interesante…-decía la nombrada Medusa-

-Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi….-Parecia reír alegremente la voz chirriante y pequeña-

-Aun el Joven Amo aun no esta preparado para la carga que le dio el Maestro , pero ahora que ha despertado , es hora de que hagamos nuestra tarea inicial…ayudarlo a crecer….para que el renazca como debió ser , como el primer hijo de Kurama-sama….-Murmuro Karasu-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Unas Parde horas después-

-Naruto poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia nuevamente , después de ese estallido de enojo , volvió a pensar , entonces ellos eran una especie de adoradores de quien fue encerrado en el , entonces….no era mas que el sucesor de aquella bestia que destruyo su aldea…..esa era muchas cosas complicadas para un niño de su edad , y sin duda era demasiada información para hacer estallar su cabeza-

-Pero repentinamente la puerta de ese cuarto , que no era tan lujoso , pero era bastante acogedor a su manera , pero eso no es el punto cuando se abrió la puerta se podía ver entrar con una bandeja , era una de las chicas que vio , era una chica de piel morena , con ojos azules aunque sus labios parecían estar pintados un poco de manera que la comisura de sus labios había un punto negro en cada lado , sus cabellos eran claros y azulados , con un sombrero amarillo parecía tener dos adornos parecidos a ojos de un sapo , su vestido era largo negro de tirantes , con varios círculos blancos adornándolo, parecía tener una blusa gris manga larga debajo de su vestido dejando a la vista un poco cubierta, y con medias largas negras con zapatillas blancas-

-Veo que despertaste….-decía la chica , reconoció la voz , era de la que nombraron como Eruka , dejando la bandeja- Medusa-sama , te reviso y noto síntomas de desnutrición y mala alimentación.

-Naruto se quedo callado , pero su estomago rugía un poco por el hambre que sentía en ese momento, lo cual no pudo evitar hacer sonreír un poco la peli celeste que la comida parecía una sopa-

-Por tus heridas aun se están en proceso de sanar por completo , tus músculos están aun inmóviles del todo , así que deberé servirte la comida por un tiempo….hasta que puedas empezar a moverte sin problemas….

-Oigan….Puedo….preguntarles algo? –Fue lo que dijo el niño lo cual Eruka solamente asintió con algo de confianza- Es que todo es tan confuso…..y algunas cosas aun son complicadas…

-También me paso eso cuando empecé a descubrir lo que era , yo tampoco entendí , pero sin embargo…..me ves aquí…no soy tan impresionante como son Medusa-sama o Mizune-san….pero…soy una buena hechicera… -decía con el ego inflado hasta los cielos pero Naruto solo agacho un poco la mirada-

-Es que digo….después de todo hace un día planeaba convertirme en un Shinobi…y ahora…me doy cuenta que soy un demonio…o algo por el estilo….que ustedes adoran a lo que me hizo así….o no se…-decía Naruto aun mas atormentado , Eruka por mas arrogante que tratara de ser , no pudo evitar compadecerse de ese niño , digo a diferencia de Medusa , que parecía interesada mas en el potencial del rubio , ella misma sintió aquella energía disparada , y por lo cual pudo aceptar que el era el hijo de Kyubi-

-Nuestra Misión es siempre seguir al hijo de nuestro Maestro , por toda la eternidad hasta el día de su muerte hasta el día que vuelva a reencarnar…..-Ponía su mano encima del hombro del niño- Joven Amo…-Se refería a el por primera vez así- Usted como nosotros somos seres diferentes a los humanos...por eso es que nos temen...por eso es que nos aborrecen...porque somos diferentes...pero no deje que esos mortales le nublen el juicio , usted no tiene la culpa...ellos son los culpables de su tortura...de su dolor...y del nuestro...los humanos son los únicos monstruos que ríen y sienten placer al dañar a los de su propia especie , por eso nos hemos ocultado nosotros…Por eso no tiene que mortificarse….

-Naruto estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Eruka , no pudo sentir empatía con ella en ese momento parece que ella misma sintió lo que el sintió cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte-

-Eruka? No….-Decía Naruto a lo cual la Hechicera Rana solo asintió haciendo que el , le diera una sonrisa sincera- Gracias….-Eruka no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada-

-Es nuestro deber Joven amo….así que es mejor que usted se alimente apropiadamente….-decía Eruka rápidamente tomando una cucharada de la sopa, y empezando a alimentar el niño-

_**-El niño que tratado como un Monstruo como un humano, que se ha reunido con otros que a la vista de todos no son mas que monstruos….una nueva historia se desarrollara de este joven demonio y aquellos humanos diferentes que lo sigue, Creado una nuevo inicio para el joven niño que se va volviendo lentamente un demonio-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Mi nuevo fic e aquí! Alábenlo! (¿)**_

_**Bueno como si sé que tengo varios proyectos , si sé que tengo que hacer la continuación de Scarlet Uzumaki , pero mi inspiración me obliga a hacer algo así , algo de Dark Naruto , Toques Tétricos , Gore , Masacres , Muchas cosas fuera de la realidad y algunas muy fuertes , como vieron fue solo un toque con todo lo que vendrá mas adelante…en este fic dejare salir todo mi psicótico ser , en especial con las partes oscuras de asesinato , o lo que va a ser lemones , en esto si prometo varios lemones en los capítulos pero no tanto para arruinar lo que es la historia que será muy importante**_

_**Para los que no lo entendieron los Jinchurinkis en este fic se podría decir que son las "Reencarnaciones de los Biju" o "Sus Hijos , por así decirlo cada Jinchurinki son como hermanos , pero no todos tienen la suerte de tener una Secta tan fuerte como la de Naruto , pero es muy pequeña como para enfrentar un ejército de Jounins , también en el fic habrá otros tipos de magos , sacerdotes , santos , vampiros , hombres lobo , entre otros tipos de cosas como demonios o cosas mas allá de la compresión mortal, y si habrá lolicon….mucho mucho lolicon –con cara de pedobear-**_

_**-Bueno dejando la vista mi punto , les pido algo…tengan mente abierta en este fic , que será una obra de horror y oscuro , estoy aprendiendo a como narrar de esta manera , así que prometo mejor en las partes ahora la explicación sobre Naruto**_

_**-Naruto puede resistir cantidades inhumanas de daño como vieron , pero el no es inmortal , y mucho menos invencible , el apenas tiene el poder de un Chunin en este momento y eso que es promedio , con el tiempo se volverá mas fuerte , no solo físicamente , si no alguien mentalmente y si su objetivo será Konoha , haciendo de lujo todo lo conocido de los demonios en los mangas , libros y las propias religiones que conozco , también habrán demonios poderosos que irán en contra de Naruto y otros que lo apoyaran con sola la intención de superarlo , y no...El Harem ya esta formado y no habrá NaruSaku o NaruHina…pero este ultimo podría decir que una de las parejas si será algo cercano **_

_**-Quiero darle uno de los Agradecimientos de Kuro Tamashi y a Kuroi-sho , junto con Death Warrios de ForosDz , sus fics fueron inspiraciones de la creación de este….y sin duda espero que lo disfruten todos **_

_**Bueno eso será todo por el momento , el próximo capítulo será un Skip-Time , Muchas cosas van a cambiar con su relación con las Brujas , junto con otra que incluiré en el Skip-Time….y habrá muchas cosas que poco a poco voy a incluir**_

_**-Una última advertencia: Si se sienten ofendidos por lo escrito , pues esta bien porque habrá momentos fuertes en el fic , pero para eso esta la opción de cerrar la ventana si se que estas ahí , no te hagas el tonto , yo que estas ahí ocultando hijo de….-Perdonen error de transmisión-**_

_**-Ah casi se me olvida…este fic no es mas que un prototipo…si es un prototipo por eso tiene conceptos de varios animes y todo eso , quiero ver hasta qué punto llego este fic , para comenzar el real que les juro que ese estoy estudiando varios conceptos como la brujería , demonología , entre otras cosas para escribirla con mas precisión en el fic , pero también es por mero capricho mío , siempre quise hacer un fic NaruDark XDDD y que mejor oportunidad con esta con un Harem y forma de liberar muchas cosas! **_

_**-Bueno…dejando ese lado , espero que lo disfruten tanto como mis demás fics , que los voy continuando a paso lento pero seguro , Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz"**_

-Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de todos que fue el Vicepresidente a tal punto de volverse el presidente del consejo estudiantil cuando el personaje principal murió –respiraba agitado- vaya que hable rápido esta vez….owoU , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes!


	2. Canto 01

_**Canto 01:**_

_**La Mentira de los Zorros**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hace mucho tiempo en una época antes de la de el Rikudou Sennin, La humanidad estaba envuelta en la maldad , aunque no se viera a la luz del día , cada uno de los humanos , cada oscuridad propia , cada pecado único que se formo en ese mundo en pleno desarrollo , formo una salida , Hubo una época en que los propios demonios salieron de la tierra-

-Demonios engañosos que prometían grandes riquezas haciendo los peores actos posible , demonios violentos cuya apariencia era humana y formaron batallas que dejaron miles de sacrificios mientras ellos bebían copas de sangre , Demonios que le gustaba jugar con la mente humana creado nada más ni nada menos para formar tristeza, ira , venganza, todos los dolores y placeres de la carne-

-Irónicamente ante la llegada de esos demonios , La humanidad se unió , y unos humanos pudieron romper aquel limitador que los mantenía siendo "humanos" llegando a crear cosas maravillosas , al igual que cosas aun más destructivas…incluyendo algunos Demonios, que en una tregua decidieron pelear contra lo mas fuertes-

-Ahí fue donde el apareció….Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Los Demonios al final fueron espantados , varios de los anteriores demonios superiores fueron destruidos por el poder de aquel ser que se haría llamar "Rikudou Sennin"-

-Pero hubo un precio….aquellos seres con grandes poderes…poco a poco se vio disminuido su número y que se reprodujeran….era algo muy dudoso, hasta que llego…aquel ser gigantesco , de un color incoloro , se acerco al líder actual de esos humanos , ese ser y el humano parecían hablar , cuando mostro como un humano un hijo común del líder, con su ayuda pudo volverse igual a su padre, su limitador había sido retirado sin riesgos de que muriera-

-Su número volvió a crecer y por un momento estuvo bien, Hagoromo vio como un Riesgo al Shinju, pero a diferencia de los demonios menores y medianos , inclusive uno alto que había quedado rondando por el mundo , el Shinju era neutral , el eliminaba a todo aquel que lo amenazaba , y ayudaba todo aquel quien lo ayudaba, nada más ni nada menos , el no parecía interesado en los asuntos de los humanos comunes ni siquiera de los propios demonios , acaso era un demonio diferente? Un Dios Terrenal? Eso es algo que ni siquiera el propio Rikudou pude saber , los que decidieron seguirlo se le denomino el nombre de "Brujas y Hechiceros", Hagoromo trato de detener a la Shinju y al final logro sellarlo, y para terminar , la humanidad termino despreciando a aquellos humanos que solamente buscaban sobrevivir-

-Es algo irónico a decir verdad, Justo antes de morir , Hagoromo dividió al anterior Shinju en otros Nueve seres , los "Hechiceros y Brujas" decidieron seguir a aquellos seres no importa a donde fueran después de la muerte del Rikudou haciendo un pacto de Sangre, Servirían a los Hijos de su señor , luego a los hijos de los hijos , y así sucesivamente hasta el renacimiento de su señor, aunque ahora…esos humanos…son un recuerdo casi olvidado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado 7 años de la desaparición de aquel que ser que fue odiado y tratado como un demonio , mientras los Culpables jamás fueron juzgados , ninguno de ellos habían sido juzgado ya que ninguno delato a nadie y cualquiera que empezara a sentir algún sentimiento de culpa o de arrepentimiento le hacían "entrar en razón" que solamente habían liquidado al demonio que había hecho tanto daño hace muchos años ya , el Sandaime era viejo pero no tonto , sabía que algo escondían sus propios Shinobis y Gente ,ante la desaparición de aquel niño que veía como un alegre nieto , justamente a un día de que el iniciara el siguiente etapa de su vida , en esta época ya pronto los niños se estaban a punto de graduar en poco tiempo a Genin iniciando su carrera Shinobi ya sea para bien , o para mal-

-Suspiro momentáneamente separando su pipa de los labios dejando escapar un gran cantidad de humo , lo único que le hacía pensar , era el arrepentimiento , el Yondaime y su esposa , la Ultima Uzumaki de Sangre Pura , si supieran que su hijo desapareció hace mas de 7 años sin saber absolutamente nada de el , la ira , la tristeza, la decepción , el arrepentimiento , y por último la violencia se apoderaría de ellos , los Shinobis más fieles a él en Anbu , ahora estaban buscando una pista de alguno de ellos, sin dudar si aparecía aquel niño hiperactivo entonces el sería el primero en enterarse-

-Estaba revisando distintos papeles de negocios , misiones , entre una que otra queja por un aldeano molesto , hasta que repentinamente llego un Anbu deprisa , algo no muy común de los Anbus pero en esto el Sandaime no pudo evitar estar esperanzado aunque normalmente las noticias eran negativas, esta vez…una sola esperanza esperaba sobre el informe del Anbu , pero eso se volvió una gran felicidad cuando el Anbu hablo-

-Hokage-sama…..lo hemos encontrado….-Fue lo que dijo el Anbu , después de 7 años de búsqueda, fue encontrado el hijo del Yondaime , Naruto Uzumaki , aquel niño que seguía siendo el carcelero de el Kyubi no Youkou….o al menos eso era lo que pensaba con cierto pesar, esperando que fuera así, ya que de no ser así, solamente habrían de encontrar un cadáver de ese pequeño niño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El Informe era que en la habitual patrullaje de los Jounins afuera de los muros de la Aldea ,un Jounin rápidamente encontró lo que parecía un chico apenas viviendo , ahí Anbu rápidamente cuando lo identifico lo llevo rápidamente a un Hospital solamente con la identidad de un niño herido , pero en realidad era mucho más que eso-

-Según el Informe , era Naruto Uzumaki , el desaparecido Jinchurinki del Kyubi , se encontraba sumamente lastimado y parecía en mal estado casi como si lo hubieran torturado , no se encontraba bien alimentado , y parecía haber corrido por varios días , ya que se vio señales de que estaba con falto de energía , podría decirse que había estado huyendo durante varios días, ahora mismo estaba recostado en una cama en un hospital siendo atendido rápidamente-

-El Sandaime rápidamente fue hacia el Hospital olvidando todos sus deberes anteriores llegando justo a las puertas uno de los Doctores lo recibió rápidamente lo dirigió hacia la habitación del niño , cuando entraron , el Sandaime tuvo que mantener la calma, ya que no podía derramar lagrimas frente a sus seguidores siendo el Hokage, pero al ser tan cercano a aquel niño como para verlo como su propio Nieto, verlo en ese estado tan débil , herido y delicado , era algo mas allá de la razón y la resistencia de su pobre y viejo corazón , aunque casi imposible pudo poner una mirada serena-

-Vie…Viejo….-Fue lo que pronuncio aquella criatura que ahora era un preadolescente que a su edad , ya debería estarse preparado para el examen final de la Academia , ahora el estaba acostado en esa cama , ya vendando en varias partes donde tuvo heridas que según los doctores quedarían cicatrices muy visibles, pero ese niño era altamente resistente sorprendiendo a los doctores , tenía los ojos entre abiertos dirigiendo una mirada hacia el Sandaime que él solamente apretó su mano como un abuelo a su nieto enfermo para tranquilizarlo-

-Tranquilo Naruto…..todo lo que haya pasado…..ya termino mi niño….ahora estas a salvo…-decía el Sandaime tranquilizando al rubio que solamente se quedo mirando un momento hacia la nada como si buscara algo , antes de volver a cerrar los ojos pareciendo más tranquilo , el Sandaime se preocupo un momento-

-Pero según el Médico él había sido no solamente torturado físicamente , privado de alimentos y además de falta de energía , era sorprendente que donde sea que estuviera atrapado y se haya liberado , haya recorrido una gran cantidad de Kilómetros antes de desmayarse por el hambre y el cansancio , por lo cual solamente necesitaba un tratamiento para recuperar kilos, además de curar las heridas más infectadas y inclusive más grandes , además de un reposo-

-Ese niño…sin duda tiene muchísima suerte…..cualquier ser humano pudo haber terminado resignándose y muriendo con ese estado que él estuvo….sin duda…el es el claro ejemplo de lo que hace un humano cuando quiere sobrevivir…-decía el Doctor al Sandaime lo cual el Sandaime no pudo evitar oír un poco de lastima en la voz del Doctor , el reconoció quien era ese niño, el era una de las pocas personas que era neutral con el estado del Jinchurinki siendo el más profesional que sentimental a pesar de oír rumores de la "Ejecución" del "Demonio" él ni siquiera noto marcas de quemaduras , inclusive si eso fuera real , las quemaduras de segundo al tercer grado que debería tener no estaban ni siquiera una de primer grado era algo que afirmaba que esa teoría era una mentira-

-También notamos algo mas….al parecer…..el sello que mantenía encerraba al Kyubi…pues mírelo por usted mismo…-Cuando revisaron el estomago del rubio lo notaron sin ninguna clase de sello dejando totalmente estupefacto al Sandaime y todo Anbu que estaba ahí , el Kyubi el sello del Yondaime estaba roto , ósea que el Kyubi fue liberado , lo cual hace más sorprendente que él esté vivo-

-El ya no era Jinchurinki, lo cual por un momento sorprendió inclusive espanto al viejo hombre , pero luego dio un suspiro , a pesar de haber perdido a uno de los seres, sabía que solamente algunas personas capacitadas para hacer un sello capaz de romper la cárcel del Kyubi era algo sumamente increíble para todo aquel que no haya sido instruido por un Uzumaki , y sellarlo en otra persona era algo sin lugar a dudas imposible no solamente por la dificultad del sello , si no por el poder de la criatura que había desatado al mundo, pero….por el momento todo estaba bien-

-Parece que aún quedan secuelas de la liberación por lo cual tiene rastros de lo que pudo ser el gran chakra de aquella criatura , por lo cual aun presentara por un tiempo no definido pequeños rastros del chakra del Kyubi , pero no será tan grave para matarlo , por milagro no destruyo su circuito de Chakra sin duda este niño ya de por sí que siga respirando es alguien que define lo improbable , ya que parece haber sobrevivido a todo apenas teniendo 12 años…..estará en cuidados intensivos un tiempo , aunque parece que se recupera rápido….

-El Sandaime no podía estar más tranquilo a pesar de todo , aun seguía preocupado por donde estaba Naruto durante todos esos años , pero al menos sabia que él estaba vivo , y más que eso , aquella maldición que se le fue impuesta el día de su nacimiento había desaparecido , llegando a crear otro mal en el mundo , pero….aunque fuera egoísta ese pensamiento , el Sandaime pudo tranquilizarse al menos ese día por hoy, Aquel que ahora nada más que un niño que podía decidir su futuro tarde o temprano , y ahora ya no traía ese mal sobre sus hombros como el carcelero de aquella bestia-

-Aunque de cierta manera se estaba equivocando en ese momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Habían pasado lentamente aquellos días , Naruto despertó al día siguiente debido a su recuperación rápida , pero por ordenes medicas , tuvo que reposar una semana en el médico para curaciones y tratamientos para aumentar el nivel de proteínas en su cuerpo, además de mantenerlo en observación para ver si tenía otro síntoma , aunque la desnutrición se iría con el tiempo y una buena alimentación , solamente seria reposo, a la segunda semana, le dieron de alta en el médico , con revisiones graduales entre en la tercera semana de cada mes por un tiempo indeterminado-

-Siendo ayudado por una muleta y por el propio Hokage , iban en dirección hacia lo que anteriormente era su casa hogar en múltiples ocasiones , con algo de esfuerzo , Naruto había logrado llegar hacia la puerta de su apartamento , y ambos entraron en el apartamento que no parecía que nadie lo había tocado en mucho tiempo , de cierta manera hasta pensaban los aldeanos que el fantasma del rubio pasaba ahí por eso jamás fue acogido ese apartamento llamándolo el apartamento maldito-

-Lamento que este así de sucio , pareciera que todos ven este sitio como un lugar embrujado por alguna rara razón –decía el Sandaime lamentando que el niño tuviera que ver su anterior hogar en ese mal estado , pero él no parecía mostrar una leve señal de expresión , parecía tan vacio , esa mirada que antes reemplazaba , aquella alegría de deslumbraba Naruto , ahora estaba desaparecida-

-No importa , Abuelo….al menos….todo sigue aquí…-Murmuraba Naruto de cierta manera tranquilo y serio , pero mientras avanzo lentamente hacia dentro del apartamento antes de detenerse pero luego este lentamente se giro hacia el Sandaime dándole una leve pero al menos expresiva sonrisa- Abuelo….estoy bien…solamente…..que aun hay cosas que he querido olvidar….

-Tranquilo Naruto….pero algún día vamos a hacer que los responsables de tu secuestro se enfrenten a la justicia de nuestra aldea –decía apoyando a Naruto que por un momento miro al vacio como si estuviera pensando en algo pero Naruto hablo antes de que él pudiera preguntar y ahí fue cuando él dijo-

-Abuelo…..recuerdas aquel día…en el que tú me dijiste que el día siguiente iba a empezar la academia , para ser un Shinobi…..-El Sandaime asintió cuando el rubio con la mirada oculta levanto ligeramente su rostro hacia una ventana- Quiero ser un Shinobi ahora sin importar que tanto deba hacer….

-El Sandaime no pudo evitar recordar esa última vez que pudo haber visto al alegre Naruto cuando ahora se veía un Naruto lleno de determinación a pesar de ahora estar débil, se podía ver como si una fuerte flama aparecería en sus ojos-

-Naruto…..puede que eso sea tu deseo , pero la academia para los próximos genin van a terminar en unos meses , ellos estarán a punto de graduarse y en todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera….no creo que sea posible que inicies como Shinobi este año en la academia….-Explico el Sandaime pero Naruto no parecía rendirse-

-Entonces….que sea de otra manera, no me importa hacer un examen sumamente difícil, o una prueba que haga que toda mi sangre se derrame en el suelo , quiero ser Shinobi ahora….no fui el único que sufrió de esa manera….-Decía cerrando los ojos con cierto pesar- Yo pude salir a pesar de todo ese infierno el cual quiero olvidar…pero miles de personas parecidas en el mundo….son crueles con el tipo de personas como yo…..ellos son los verdaderos monstruos….-Apretaba su puño con cierto rencor ante la vista del Sandaime- Por eso quiero ser Shinobi ahora…para poder detenerlos a ellos….antes de que más personas sufran lo que yo sufrí…..

-A tan solo 6 meses para el fin de la Academia , solamente existía una forma y una sola manera en que Naruto pudiera pasar a ser Genin , ahora nadie podía negarle nada, el ahora era un humano común y corriente como todos los demás , o al menos eso pensaba el Sandaime que miro seriamente a Naruto , el estaba desesperado , pudo notar que él vio el abismo , ciertamente sus ojos volvían a resplandecer de una forma diferente-

-Está bien , Naruto…hay una única forma en la que puedas llegar a ser Genin con este corto tiempo , El Reto Genin , a diferencia del Examen común de un Genin , este examen no solamente medirá tus estudios , si no tus habilidades en un corto tiempo , serás entrenado en cuerpo , mente y alma , por lo cual no puedo asegurar que apruebas….pero es la única manera de que podrías ser Genin en poco tiempo –decía Sandaime mientras Naruto volteo su mirada hacia el-

-Con eso estará bien…..lo lograre Viejo…-Decía Naruto con una sonrisa un poco más grande en el rostro , mientras El Sandaime al menos pudo ver que quedaba un poco de su casi nieto aun-

-Está bien –Dijo el Viejo Hokage mientras levanto la mano dando señal que un Anbu apareciera justo a su lado- Ve a Avisar el Consejo para una reunión….para el Reto Genin a una persona , debe ser informado para el Consejo –decía Hiruzen lo cual Naruto asintió- Por el momento descansa aun continuas débil después del tratamiento , yo volveré mas te vale no te sobres fuerces…..-Dijo el Hokage antes de retirarse del Apartamento dejando al Niño que debía descansar-

-Naruto lentamente se dirigió a lo que parecía una recamara pequeña , con una ventana muy cerca de la cama , la abrió por completo sentándose al borde de la ventana solamente para presenciar el cielo con más tranquilidad ahí repentinamente como si repentinamente su voz común y leve cambiara un poco hablo en un idioma desconocido-

-**Ut iam dixi, et illa victoria, ut veniant pueris **–Sus palabras parecían resonar en el viento como si fuera su mensajero personal que guiara su voz hacia alrededor , haciendo un eco por todo los edificios , pero extrañamente ninguna persona de la aldea pudo oír esa voz , suave leve y tranquila , solamente aquellos que podían seguirlo, podían atender a ese llamado, el llamado de un señor-

-Ahí una de las Cicatrices lentamente se despegaba de su piel recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mano envolviéndola era una serpiente negra con un tono amenazante , esa serpiente su alrededor salían y relampagueaban varios truenos de colores oscuros, Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla con calma y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a diferencia de la sonrisa que le dio al Hokage esta sonrisa se mostraba una emoción extraña , alegría, confort , se notaba lo tétrico ahora de su alrededor , pareciera que de un momento para otro cambio el aura a su alrededor de un joven determinado para buscar justicia….a algo….más oscuro-

-Pero nadie….absolutamente nadie lo noto en ese momento…..una actuación digna para cualquier obra en presencia de la Realeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo que era en un inicio un secreto Rango S, se formo en un Secreto para todo aquel que no fueran los patriarcas o matriarcas , líderes de Clanes , Miembros Importantes del Consejo Civil y del Consejo Ninja, el niño zorro , Naruto Uzumaki había sido recuperado y ahora en menos de un parde horas todo el consejo se había reunido esperando la llegada de su último miembro , que era nada más ni nada menos que el Sandaime , que rápidamente había llegado , con sus dos compañeros antiguos , Homura y Koharu siendo el Consejo Ninja , todos los lideres enfocaron su mirada hacia el viejo , pero este no se inmuto solamente camino hacia su puesto y se sentó antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca él empezó a hablar-

-Hoy estamos reunidos el Honorable Consejo Ninja…..por la noticia de la recuperación de Naruto Uzumaki , y una Petición para el Reto Genin –decía El Sandaime lo cual todo el mundo no pudo evitar permanecer serio , algunos un poco sorprendidos , ese reto solamente se aplicaba a aquellos que eran los miembros más fuertes de un Clan , al tener los conceptos básicos estudiados desde su clan , siendo instruidos por sus padres , obtendrían la capacidad para ser Genin , para no des balancear , la Academia y la oportunidad de varios Estudiantes que pudieran ser futuros Genin, ese reto su fundador Hashirama Senju , había iniciado eso como el examen principal para todos los Shinobis de rango menor , siendo estos los equivalentes a los Genins de hoy en día , pero en la juventud de Hiruzen había sido reemplazado por los métodos de la Academia para los Genins , El Reto para cualquier persona era como escapar una montaña llena de púas con las manos desnudas , era algo muy difícil y casi imposible-

-El reto Genin, hace muchos años que no había oído de el…..oía eso de mi padre, varios de mi clan trataron de superar ese reto , no muchos lo lograron y algunos hasta terminaron entre los nombres de los fallecidos en la prueba, sin duda es una apuesta peligrosa –decía Shikaku Nara con los brazos cruzados- Se que tienes apreciación por el niño , pero Hokage-sama….esto es demasiado para el….

-El mismo lo acepto con sus propias palabras…..le advertí el riesgo lo cual conlleva y aun así lo acepto , a pesar de sus años en cautiverio su voluntad no ha desaparecido ni un poco por lo cual soy la primera opción en sugerirlo –decía Hiruzen-

-Los próximos Genin de la generación serán dentro de 6 meses , como puede estar tan seguro que ese niño podría superar esa dificultad –decía Hiashi Hyuga el Patriarca de los Hyuga- Usted sabe que para eso es necesario inteligencia básica y control un poco más difícil que el que puede hacer un Genin promedio , el niño no podría acaparar toda esa información necesaria solo –decía Hiashi sereno como siempre mostraba en cada reunión-

-Un Maestro de la Academia por Orden Personal sería suficiente y mas que capaz para poder enseñarle a Naruto en el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la hora del Reto –decía Hiruzen lo cual los viejos del Consejo no pudieron evitar estar dudosos , en especial porque Hiruzen parece ocultar algo pero un Miembro del Consejo Civil levanto de su asiento y exclamo-

-Que les pasa a ustedes? Su única preocupación son las condiciones del Reto , pero es el Niño Zorro , no es nada más que la reencarnación de aquel demonio que destruyo la hoja hace 12 años , acaso van a darle más poder para que en el futuro sea una amenaza para la aldea , sería como una bomba de tiempo –decía el hombre del Consejo Civil-

-Hiruzen, por esta concuerdo con el Consejo Civil , su Estado de Jinchurinki en especial en esta situación puede ser muy riesgoso andar sin cuidado , el sería capaz de generar una destrucción sin precedentes si se llegara a descontrolar –decía Danzou serenamente ganando la mirada fría de Hiruzen- El niño a pesar de tener el rango de un Genin , debe ser entrenado correctamente para usar sus poderes para el beneficio de la Aldea….-Fue lo que dijo , ahí empezó la discusión entre todos los miembros del Consejo siendo los callados Homura y Koharu , junto con el Sarutobi que con su pipa en su boca dejo escapar un poco de Humo-

-Me temo que ambos , están mal –decía Hiruzen con una seria mirada lo cual mostraba preocupación pero parecía preocupación por que algo fuera a pasar , Danzou y los Miembros del Consejo Civil observaron al viejo Hokage- Me temo decir….que el ya no es más un Jinchurinki…..

-Esa simples palabras hicieron que todo el Consejo , el Propio Danzou , Los Miembros del Consejo Civil , Todos los lideres de Clanes quitaron su expresión seria a una asombro por completa-

-Puede que sea…algo mas allá de lo sorprendente mas allá de lo humano, pero cuando fue revisado , parece que él fue capturado , torturado….y de alguna manera…..los que lo capturaron quien sea que fuera…..rompieron el sello que mantenía el Kyuubi en su interior liberándolo de su Carcelero….-Todo el mundo seguía congelado , Un Jinchurinki que sobrevivió a la liberación de su Bijuu…eso era….imposible- El Sello desapareció , Solo quedaron tenues señales del Chakra del Kyubi…..Aquel demonio….el cual todos temíamos, el cual todos odiábamos…el cual todos vimos aunque sea un poco….en aquel pobre niño….ya no está….no es más que un niño….un niño común y corriente , tal como cualquiera para ser Shinobi…..-Ahí Sarutobi hace una seña y los Anbus sacaron una Carpeta , las fotos , los informes del Propio Doctor-

-Todo era Real, Una Temible , Tenebrosa , Devastadora Realidad , el Kyuubi…quien sabe donde esta…quien sabe cuánto podría llegar, ahora estaba libre por el mundo , el demonio más temible de la historia de Konoha…esta Libre-

-Por su Incompetencia Sarutobi , Ahora todos estamos Condenados! –Decía uno de los Miembros del Consejo Civil ahora asustado pero Hiruzen calmado dio otra exhalación de humo, antes de empezar a reír suavemente-

-Que yo soy….el culpable? Jejeje…..-Empezó a reírse poco a poco como si fuera una broma mientras todos o estaban muy serios , o asustados , o en el caso de Danzou frustrados- A mi….todos y cada uno de ustedes….me ato de las manos desde el día de nacimiento de aquel niño…Ninguno de ustedes, por su ridículo rencor , acepto al niño y lo dejo vivir como un humano común….ustedes lo vieron como un ser que no debió existir…sin darse cuenta de lo importante que era para nosotros…..el no era un demonio….el era un Carcelero….a quien por culpa de cada uno de ustedes…..liberaron a su Prisionero , Tal vez…el Zorro de las Nueve Colas , vuelva algún día por ira hacia nosotros quienes lo encerramos….yo aceptare mis errores por no lograr proteger a ese niño…..

-Fue lo que dijo suspirando un poco mas de humo-

-Pero…..Los Errores….no son únicamente míos….cada uno….tuvo sus errores con ese niño, ahora que el Kyubi ya no existe en él, no es más que un humano común y corriente , ahora más que nunca , la aldea debe fortalecerse , y la voluntad de ese muchacho , lo que más necesitamos son guerreros con voluntad como el –decía Hiruzen lo cual los Miembros del Consejo Civil estaban aun sorprendidos y no salían de su Shock inicial, ahora un demonio anda suelto , y ellos por mas que no lo quisieran aceptar, era su culpa, tal vez esa antorcha en la cual quemaron vivo a aquel niño aquella noche sin que ninguna autoridad supiera, ahora el Karma cobraría parte por parte- Quienes Aceptan que Uzumaki Naruto , Haga el Reto Genin en Seis Meses…..Levanten la mano….

-Por un momento ninguno levanto la mano hasta que lentamente poco a poco cada uno levanto la mano , inclusive los del Consejo Civil levantaron la mano , su ira ahora quedaba reducida en arrepentimiento y miedo , no se sentían mal por el niño , si no por el demonio que por culpa de su odio liberaron-

-Ahora su mundo estaba en peligro y tal vez Guerreros con Voluntad como decía Hiruzen , podrían detenerlo si volvía algún día, así que era mejor decir que el "Enemigo de mi enemigo…era mi aliado" y así todos aceptaron la prueba quedo nada mas la selección del Maestro , que quedo en opción de uno de los mejores Maestros de la Academia, que era irónico que el maestro que fueran a mandar sería la primera víctima de aquel niño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de aquella exhausta Reunión , el Hokage junto con los miembros del Consejo que eran antiguos compañeros de guerra suyos lo seguían como perros a un gato , sin duda , el tiempo antes , durante y después de aquella reunión que había logrado lo que se proponía, pero con consecuencias que iban a ser muy problemáticas, volviendo a su asiento como Hokage sus compañeros a pesar de que eran muy estrictos de cierta manera , ante los demás miembros del consejo no pudieron evitar darle una mirada preocupación –

-Sarutobi-san –Fue lo que dijo Homura- Está completamente seguro que el sello que le dio el Yondaime a su hijo…..no estaba , no lo sintió , no había absolutamente nada? –Pregunto aunque sus temores estaban cumplidos solamente quería saberlo de palabras propias de su propio amigo-

-Me temo que si –decía Hiruzen tirando las cenizas de su tabaco mientras soltaba de un suspiro un poco mas de humo- Por primera vez desde que perdimos al Nidaime ,no puedo volver a pensar con cierta duda , si en verdad he hecho bien mi trabajo como Hokage de esta aldea….

-Usted siempre ha hecho lo necesario para la Aldea , aunque en ocasiones su juicio duda , hemos podido ver en estos años de servicio –decía Koharu seriamente pero a la vez preocupado- Solamente podemos rogar a Kami, que ese Zorro demoniaco no sea el culpable de otra catástrofe para la Hoja….-decía el viejo miembro mientras Homura aun no entendía una cosa-

-Por que quiso que el hijo del Yondaime , a pesar de que supo el riesgo , a pesar de que dijo la determinación que tenia Naruto…..hiciera el Reto Genin? –decía Homura mientras Hiruzen giro lentamente su asiento mirando hacia su ventana pudiendo apreciar toda Konoha-

-El Yondaime y Kushina dieron sus esperanzas , sus sueños , su futuro y sus vidas en ese niño , al que la vida solamente ha pisoteado una y otra vez, incluso ante mi promesa con Minato, nunca podrá ser cumplida , al menos…..poco a poco , el sueño del Yondaime que él pueda ser un gran Shinobi o un gran líder, se cumplirá , aunque sea a paso lento…

-Tu nunca has tomado una decisión insensata Sarutobi –decía Koharu sereno al igual que Homura- Esperemos que esta no sea la primera vez que la tomes , a pesar de que ya no sea el Jinchurinki de la Hoja es un secreto que debe permanecer por siempre dentro de los muros de Konoha y no debemos ser descubiertos ante nadie , eso significaría mostrar una debilidad que todos nuestros enemigos podrían tomar….

-Lo sé muy bien….si eso es todo lo que me vayan a decir….entonces pueden retirarse –decía respetuosamente Hiruzen a pesar de que interiormente estaba fastidiado desde que tuvo que explicar todo , hasta algunos que creyeron haber elegido mal a él para que volviera a ser el Sandaime, y ahora sin el Jinchurinki esas discusiones se volvieron más graves, ahora tendría que lidiar con más problemas de los que ya había-

-Siempre has sido un cabeza dura Hiruzen-san –decía Homura haciendo una reverencia junto con su compañero y se retiraban del salón , mientras tan pronto como ellos se retiraron en ese momento un Anbu con máscara de gato llego-

-Hokage-sama , el maestro que mando a llamar ya ha llegado hago que pase –decía el Anbu , mientras Hiruzen con un leve asentimiento el Anbu fue a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre con la vestimenta normal de un Chunin con cabello blancos con tono azulado , era nada más y nada menos que Mizuki , que según decían era uno de los mejores maestros de la Academia siendo el amigo más cercano de otro maestro llamado Iruka , claramente dijeron que había varios rumores que decían que él era alguien despiadado , pero sin importar cual fuera el rumor era negado , por la naturaleza amable del profesor-

-Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? –Pregunto Mizuki respetuosamente y en tono tranquilo-

-Así es Mizuki-san…..yo como Hokage , te tengo una misión especial para ti , supongo que usted está familiarizado con los requisitos de un Reto Genin –Pregunto el Sandaime lo cual Mizuki asintió , todos lo que se volvían maestros de la academia , tenían que aprender tanto en qué consistía como los requisitos que eran necesarios incluso el comprendía que eso era demasiado exigente para alguien del nivel de una persona de la academia-

-Quien fue el que requirió el reto? –Pregunto Mizuki lo cual el Sandaime cuando dijo el nombre , no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido-

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Esto era algo imposible , inclusive ridículo , era algo que no podía ser verdad, debía ser una broma no? El mismo lo vio como era incinerado por varias bolas de fuego hace 7 años , se suponía por la temperatura y lo poderoso de las técnicas debería haberse quedado incinerado o volverse cenizas, con lo golpeado que estaba , con lo destruido que estaba , no murió! Entonces como diablos? Qué rayos era eso una mala broma?-

-Perdone Hokage-sama , pero ese alumno desapareció hace 7 años...

-Acaba de ser encontrando , y el mismo requirió el reto Genin , por eso quiero que desde hoy seas el maestro para que Naruto , pueda estar listo para el día de la prueba en 6 meses –Fue lo que dijo el Sandaime , no podía Mizuki evitar sudar frio , hace 7 años el era uno de los principales sospechosos , si no hubiera hecho cerrar la boca a varios que lo iban a delatar entonces probablemente el ahora mismo estuviera pudriéndose en la Cárcel de ANBU , pero ahora eso era ridículo que acaso el destino quería hacerle ver el resultado de sus actos, no….debía calmarse , simplemente actuaria como un maestro , si él seguía vivo , y trataba de emboscarlo , el era un Chunnin mas que capacitado , como para darle una buen paliza y de alguna forma- Se que puede ser incomodo para usted una petición como esta….pero se le dirán los detalles y…

-No tiene que preocuparse Hokage-sama….yo con gusto seré el tutor del niño –decía con una sonrisa amigable al Sandaime lo cual no pudo evitar notar que era un poco sospechoso , pero se mantuvo escéptico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mizuki recorría las calles de Konoha yendo inmediatamente a donde estaba el alumno que debía enseñar a petición del Sandaime por imagen parecía que el estaba feliz , pero interiormente estaba burlándose por completo del Hokage, a pesar de que sospeche de él , no tiene ninguna prueba para ir en su contra , además si ese niño había logrado milagrosamente escapar de la muerte una vez-

-Pero parece que el destino no parecía del lado de ese niño , al menos podría torturarlo de nuevo una vez más , pero debía liquidarlo rápidamente , el es el único que no puede hacer callar a menos que lo asesine , y si dice alguna palabra sobre lo que hicieron él y los demás en el pueblo esa noche , era algo que lo condenaría-

-Con mucha prisa , el había llegado al mismo lugar donde inicio ese engaño hace 7 años , sería tan fácil solamente asesinarlo , pero en ese momento un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo , que era esta sensación era como si miles de lobos lo mirara con ojos hambrientos , como si estuviera justo a punto de caer en un precipicio donde solo le esperaba la muerte-

-Su instinto solamente le decía que huyera que huyera rápido de ese lugar frente a esa puerta se encontraría con la muerte-

-Pero que ridículo sentimiento ese niño….no era más que un niño que huérfano debilucho los aldeanos lo apalearon sin ni siquiera ser ninguna clase de estudiante de la academia y ahora el mismo se atreve a ser un genin por lo débil que él , sin duda era algo muy estúpido , algo demasiado estúpido , pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta alguien la abrió notando que era el niño rubio-

-Ah tu eres el Sensei que el Anbu que me dijo el Viejo vendría? –Respondió de manera gentil y a la vez serena , con una sonrisa leve en su rostro tratando de mostrarse amable hacia el- Pase , vamos a hablar

-Todos los sentidos del peliblanco trataron de decirle que se alejara en ese preciso momento , pero él se negó su arrogancia era inclusive más fuerte y decidió entrar en esa casa, se veía extrañamente más limpia de lo que debía estar con el tiempo que se había desaparecido y creído muerto al niño , ahí Naruto con una sonrisa leve y amigable en el rostro con una muleta-

-Entonces cual será la clase de hoy? Mizuki-sensei –decía en un tono muy parecido al que uso por primera vez en llamarlo así-

-Pues sería….-Ahí Mizuki se dio cuenta , Naruto se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había hecho el esa noche , rápidamente le da una patada a la muleta y luego por detrás de la pierna de Naruto tirándolo en el suelo- Maldito Demonio creía que estabas muerto…

-Si…..morí….-Fue lo que dijo en un tono sereno a pesar de su apariencia débil un leve brillo rojo empezó a notarse en sus ojos anteriormente azulados lo cual Mizuki en todo su instinto trato de arrojarle un Kunai pero fallo extrañamente a pesar de la cercanía del rubio- Pero lo que me hicieron entender fue extrañamente…yo no pertenecía a este mundo , desde el principio lo sentía , pero nunca supe porque me llamaban Demonio hasta esa noche….-decía con un tono oscuro Naruto , mientras Mizuki saco varios Shurikens , lanzándoselos hacia el rubio que se clavaron rápidamente contra el torso flaco del niño , empezando a hacerlo sangrar pero no se detenía , Mizuki lanzaba varios Kunais hasta que uno se clavo en uno de los ojos de Naruto , derribándolo en el suelo-

-Mizuki más calmado , esperaba irse rápidamente de ahí pero cuando giro , vio que estaba a espaldas de el , solamente había una pared la puerta había desaparecido completamente , ahí pudo oír como si alguien lentamente se levantara , pudo ver como el niño rubio se había puesto de pie-

-Que sucede Mizuki-sensei….esto puede ser peligroso….sabe? –decía el rubio con una sonrisa torcida casi parecía que su piel se movía grotescamente haciendo una sonrisa tan amplia casi de oreja a oreja , mientras lentamente se quitaba los Shurikens clavados en su piel dejando que la sangre lentamente fluyera manchando su ropa con un tono rojo , hasta tomar lentamente el Kunai que se había clavado en su ojo jalándolo con fuerza logrando sacarlo pero se veía como su ojo salía solamente unido al cuerpo del rubio por una especie de arteria roja que de un jalón se rompió, dejando a la vista una cuenca vacía en la cual salía un hilo de sangre parecida como a lagrimas mientras una arteria sobre salía de la cuenca y se veía como Naruto aun sujetaba el Kunai con ojo aun clavado en el- Vaya…que daño…-decía en un tono bastante inocente dándole un toque a la vez tétrico-

-Aléjate de mi! Aléjate de mí! No te me acerques! –Decía Mizuki en pánico cuando se da cuenta repentinamente toda la habitación parecía tornarse en llamas como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto estaba siendo consumido por el fuego como aquella noche hace 7 años-

-Recuerda esa noche donde hicimos esa "prueba"? Ahora ahí….-Decía la silueta en llamas del rubio ahora poco a poco la voz del joven había distorsionándose pareciendo sonar tres voces al mismo tiempo asustando a Mizuki aun mas, una voz era la de Naruto , otra era parecida pero mucho más grave y otra era totalmente desconocida parecía distorsionada de un hombre maduro que hablaba en un tono totalmente oscuro y lleno de maldad- Ese día morí…morí una vez como un humano , pero volví a vivir…..vivir como lo que ustedes me llamaron un demonio…..-decía la silueta flameante y negra antes de acercarse- Sinceramente me sentía algo solitario al venir de vuelta a casa….así que traje a unos amigos conmigo…..nosotros….somos seres diferentes que las personas normales como tu….no podrían ni entender….pero eso es lo más divertido...nosotros estaremos ahí….trayendo todos los males del mundo….hare pagar a cada hombre , cada mujer sucia que me quemo vivo ese día…..luego….pudriré hasta sus cadáveres que ni los propios gusanos querrán vivir en ellos , y por qué no….algunos se los daré a gusanos para que los devoren….todo lo que me hicieron sufrir…..se los pagare lentamente….

-Aléjate de mí! –Grito Histérico Mizuki con un Kunai cortando la silueta de Naruto ennegrecida pero cuando la corto y esta cayó en el suelo como si algo estuviera a punto de salir de él , parecía que desde el corte se abría la herida por todo su cuerpo saliendo una enorme pata sin pelo , sin piel parecía rosada por lo descubierto que estaba mientras en la punta de sus dedos salía uñas tan afiladas como garras, y lentamente como una mariposa saliendo del capucho de un gusano , esa bestia totalmente grotesca y amorfa que parecía no tener piel solamente su carne y hasta se veían sus huesos y como sangre salía de su piel manchando el suelo , esa criatura no era humana , era como una combinación entre un humano y un animal , cuando se puso de pie saliendo por completo del cuerpo de Naruto , lentamente su piel parecía aparecer de la nada y esta criatura gigantesca miraba con una maldad a Mizuki y parecía tener hambre , hambre de carne humana , cuando termino de formarse la piel y el pelo-

-Mizuki llorando y negando con la cabeza veía como un Zorro gigante de nueve colas igual al que ataco esa noche en la aldea estaba al frente suyo, no era posible , era un Genjutsu debía serlo debía serlo , el chico aprendió Genjutsu y ahora trataba de hacerle un truco de circo a pesar de estar hasta el alma temblando de miedo puso un sello de manos en frente suyo y grito-

-Kai! –Pero vaya su sorpresa que solamente oyó como la bestia ahora estaba riéndose burlonamente-

-Esta no es una ilusión…..es el infierno….prepárate para una prueba….."Cuantas veces debes ser devorado…antes de que supliques por una muerta" –Ahí con brutalidad le dio un fuerte mordisco devorando completamente su pierna derecha y masticándole con salvajismo mientras Mizuki , gritaba lloraba , rogaba , ninguna suplica era escuchada , solamente pudo oír la risa burlona de la bestia, antes de que abriera de nuevo sus fauces , y vio como su pierna lentamente se regeneraba , era una pesadilla , debía serlo , pero…el dolor…le carcomía el alma, rogaba por alguien que lo salvara-

-Iruka, Tsubaki, Hokage….alguien….ayúdeme….Ayúdeme….AYUDENME! –Gritaba Mizuki antes de sonar un horrible sonido de huesos rotos y carne siendo masticada por esa horrible bestia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya mente más débil –decía con cierto tono decepcionante- En verdad fuiste tu la persona que casi me mata aquella noche , sin duda parece un mal chiste como dijiste , no pudiste diferenciar mucho lo que era una ilusión ni lo que era realidad , desde que abriste la puerta ahí….solamente si hubieras tenido una mente mas fuerte tal vez hubieras escapado, aunque creo que aplique demasiada fuerza , aunque debo ser mucho más cuidadoso en medir la fuerza, si hubiera sido un Chunin de nivel normal y se hubiera liberado , entonces estaría en un buen lio

-Fue lo que Medito Naruto, antes una de sus manos se retorcía un poco dejando ver un poco algunas venas viendo lo tensada que había estado con sus uñas afiladas casi asemejándose a las garras-

-Por el momento físicamente tu hubieras podido vencerme , pero usando el cerebro no hubieras sido capaz, pero a menos que quiera mantener la mentira aun , hasta que sea la hora deberás seguir vivo, al menos por el momento –decía ponía su "garra" sobre la cabeza de Mizuki que tenía una mirada a la nada , cuando lentamente parecía que un aura rojiza muy pequeña salía de su brazo lentamente yendo al interior de las heridas que causo Naruto en la cabeza con su "garra" hasta que parecía recobrar la conciencia , ahí Naruto quito su "garra" y volviéndola a retorcer volviéndola a la normalidad , con una expresión calmada aunque con una sonrisa llena de maldad- Vale comencemos la lección Mizuki-sensei?

-Claro mi gran señor , espero serle útil hasta que sus camaradas venga…..comenzaremos con la lección , El Reto Genin están compuesto por primero , una evaluación de la historia , otra inteligencia básica sobre tácticas , estrategia y precisión , luego exámenes físicos para el control del chakra con jutsus básicos como Bushin no jutsu , con uno con un nivel mas avanzando…-Explicaba servicialmente Mizuki-

-Lo cual Naruto miro su mano , estaba sorprendido , a pesar de lo débil que estaba no por su apariencia ya que tuvo que verse así para que el engaño fuera realista , además de cómo lo limitaron para que nadie sospechara, irónicamente desde el día en que "despertó" hace 7 años , podría decirse que el sello había desaparecido , siendo esto lo más fácil-

-Sera algo complicado , aunque comparado con los Exámenes que me hacia Medusa….no será tan malo –decía Naruto antes de que volviera a sentir un pequeño ardor , ahí fue cuando una de sus cicatrices lentamente empezó a deslizarse de nuevo por su piel como una serpiente hasta su mano enrollándose en esta como una serpiente negra con rayos oscuros alrededor de ella y brillando con cierta intensidad- Hablando de la Sádica…Bueno iniciaremos la lección , no use mi energía para poseerte por nada inútil , comencemos

-Si mi señor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras Oscurecía , Dos Personas lentamente se acercaban a las puertas , los guardias en turno Kotetsu y Izumo , estaban muy aburrido después de todo un día sin mucha novedad , pero cuando Kotetsu vio las dos siluetas se acercaban en ese momento salió de la casilla , cuando miro las siluetas más claramente-

-La primera silueta era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pechos copa D al menos , curvas bastantes definidas y atractivas , era de cabellera rubia corta por la espalda pero por el frente dos mechones largos caían al frente suyo enrollados entre sí en una cola que llegaba hasta su pecho , su piel era moreno , ojos de color dorado de un color más brillante que su cabello , estaba vestida con un vestido negro largo que llegaba unos tres dedos por debajo de las rodillas , tenían detalles de dos flechas blancas cruzándose entre sí , zapatillas blancas al igual que una bata medica blanca , parecía en solamente una apariencia doctora, sostenía solamente llevaba una maleta como equipaje-

-A su lado estaba pareciendo escondiéndose de la mirada de Kotetsu , en un principio pero cuando se muestra, era una chica sumamente tierna ante la primera vista por lo que parecía tímida, su cabellera era rosada oscura , con un mechón pasando al frente de su rostro , ojos azules oscuros , su piel era sumamente pálida como la porcelana, ella estaba con un vestido simple negro lo bastante largo como para cubrir gran parte de sus piernas hasta sus pies , aunque no tenia mangas, llevaba botas negras , con unos tres brazaletes en cada muñeca , sin duda era una apariencia tierna pero con un tono algo…seductor?-

-Kotetsu quedo un momento embobado por la hermosa mujer pero cuando hablo ella recupero el sentido-

-Discúlpeme….pero…podría decirme su nombre y su motivo para venir a Konoha? Señorita como visita o por negocios…–Hablo el hombre de cabellos negros puntiagudos después de su momento distraído mientras la mujer rubia le dio una amable sonrisa-

-Podría decirse que por Negocios…..Estaba pensando en venir a vivir aquí para trabajar en el hospital , como medico profesional , mi nombre Medusa Gorgón…y esta es mi hija….Chrona Gorgón…ella está aquí como una aspirante de Kunoichi –se presento ella y a su hija , la mayor , Kotetsu no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso por esa aura amable y tranquila que daba esa mujer

-Vera señorita Gorgón…..es que al ser tan tarde el Hokage está en su hogar en este momento….podríamos indicarle un hotel en donde quedarse para que usted pueda ser recibida mañana por la mañana, para hablar sobre el asunto de su trabajo , y el de su hija –decía Kotetsu un poco nervioso pero Medusa sonrió con de manera amable y tranquila-

-Es muy amable de su parte….nosotros le seguiremos…-decía la Gorgón Mayor , mientras el pelinegro rápidamente fue al frente de ellas para guiarlas mientras ambas madre e hija estaban siguiéndolo cuando repentinamente en los brazos de la peli rosado parecían justo en su antebrazo un brillo oscuro parecido a tres líneas diagonales en cada brazo tapándoselo rápidamente y cerró los ojos como si se concentrara apagando el brillo- Ten más Cuidado Chrona…pero…..eso indica que el está aquí….

-E-el está cerca de aquí , podremos volver a verlo mañana verdad? Puedo sentirlo que el está muy cerca…-decía la peli rosado algo tímida y hablando entre tartamudeos-

-No hagas preguntas obvias hija mía, después de todo….él fue quien nos llamo….-decía la rubia siguiéndole el paso al hombre pelinegro volviendo con una mirada apacible , mientras una leve pero feliz sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la peli rosado-

"_**Si notarlo aun , de varios, dos enviadas de la oscuridad atendieron primero a la llamada de su señor , en el momento en que la voz de su señor de la llamada en forma de viento , cierra las puertas , asegura las ventanas , y no importa que pase jamás camines en el anochecer , ellas que dieron su alma a su señor , y el señor que las llamo que es un demonio que está débil , y que se alimenta de todos aquellos pobres que no atendieron a la advertencia, solamente les deparara el infierno en la tierra"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Reitero Alábenlo!**_

_**-Bueno aquí el capitulo 1, que diré que los capítulos en este fic son referentes a Cantos cada Canto por capitulo , es como un homenaje a "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri, que es una de las inspiraciones de este fic además de varios escritores de FF y de ForosDz , como mencione en el anterior capitulo **_

_**-Como verán Naruto se logro infiltrar a Konoha, dije algunas de habilidades de Naruto como la resistencia inhumana por lo cual puede aprender de esto , y puede hacer parecer que estuvo huyendo , un engaño digno de una ópera para un rey , en verdad es tan buen actor que hasta pienso que debería incluirse en una peli de Koyuki XD**_

_**-Sobre las habilidades de Naruto no es tan poderoso por su limitador que sería el cuerpo humano , pero tiene algunos poderes de origen sobrenatural que van con la Herencia del Kyubi como es la ilusiones , por el momento afectando a los de mente débil , con ella está la posesicion que fragmenta una parte de su alma para meterla en el interior de un individuo y si el individuo no tiene un espíritu fuerte será controlado muy rápidamente por el **_

_**-En el caso de porque ya no se ve el sello , cuando Naruto "Despertó" su lado demoniaco en el anterior capitulo , el sello que mantenía esa parte se rompió llegando a desaparecer completamente , así da la apariencia en que Naruto no parece un Jinchurinki en especial porque el suprime muchísimo su espíritu porque los humanos no serian los únicos que buscan a un demonio como Naruto**_

_**Bueno como verán también hay una buena escena al puro estilo Corpse Party , si no han visto ese anime Gore , entonces no han visto nada tan retorcido antes a menos que sean de la vieja escuela ahí si había cosas retorcidas , y si viste Corpse Party y te pareció fuerte…..bueno…te acabo de traumar un poco**_

_**-Bueno amigos es..eos, .eose. .OE.. ….eso todo amigos –estilo Warners Bros ahí empieza a cerrarse en un circulo el show- Esperen aun no he dicho lo mío! –Decía tratando de mantenerlo abierto-**_

_**-Recuerden "Hasta los negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz…..vivan felizmente hasta el final" Se despide el Perdedor más fuerte de todos los juegos de horror….Bye Bye humanos comunes!**_


End file.
